1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of switches and in particular to a new and useful switch which is adapted to be mounted on a steering column of an automobile and which may be used for selectively actuating one or more vehicle operating circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known steering column switches are preferably used as either wiper and washer fluid operating switches in an automobile vehicle in order to control the windshield wiper and windshield washing fluid installation. The switching lever of such a steering column switch carries a driver and a switching member when it is moved in a horizontal direction and a switching member cooperates with contacts fixed to the housing in the various switching positions to effect the switching connections for the windshield wiper installation. The additional switching arrangement is actuated when the switching lever is moved in a vertical direction and serves for actuating the by-pass light signals. An additional switch is provided for the control of the windshield washing fluid or an additional switch arrangement is located in the steering column switch housing and this can be controlled by means of a switching rod which is axially displaceable in the switching lever. Such a further switching arrangement for the control of the windshield washing installation is located at the end of the switching lever and therefore impairs the movement of the driver or the switching member.